Pump devices are commonly used to deliver one or more fluids to targeted individuals. In some cases, pump devices can receive feedback information from a patient to determine an amount of a fluid medication to administer to the patient. For example, an insulin infusion pump device may be used to deliver insulin to a person with diabetes (PWD) in order to control blood glucose levels and can receive information from a glucose sensor in order to determine an amount of insulin to be delivered. In use, however, occlusions can occur at either the infusion site or along the catheter (tubing) between the infusion pump and the infusion site, which can stop the delivery of medication until the occlusion is resolved. Some infusion pumps have incorporated sensors that can trigger an occlusion alarm if a threshold pressure is detected (see e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,409,142; 8,057,436; 7,892,199; 7,833,196; 7,828,528; 7,938,797; 8,808,230). Some occlusions may self-resolve overtime, after being jostled, or after sufficient pressure builds up, while other occlusions may require a user to change the infusion site or fix or change the catheter between the infusion pump and the infusion site. If an occlusion alarm triggers too early for back pressure that would have self-resolved, this can unnecessarily stress the user and potentially cause the user to experience alarm fatigue. On the other hand, significant delays in the delivery of insulin due to an occlusion can cause the PWD's blood glucose to rise, which may cause hyperglycemic events.